Does This Mean We're Official?
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan Howell is a shy boy who doesn't really have any friends because no one likes him. Phil Lester is the school bad boy who's the captain of the football team and smokes too much times. One day, he notices Dan in the busy school hallway and talks to him. They form a friendship that turns into something more after the football game.


Dan sighed as he shut his locker door. He turned and then he looked up, biting his lip nervously when he saw a group of people in the hallway. He stood there for a few minutes, and then he realized that it was none other than Phil Lester's group, the popular group who pretty much owned the hallways of the school. Everybody knew who Phil Lester was, including Dan. If you didn't know who he was, it was only because you were a new kid.

Phil Lester was the bad boy of the school, the boy who always got caught for smoking and would get given detention even though it didn't really help, Phil Lester was the captain of the football team, and he could get anyone he wanted- boys or girls. He's slept with just about everybody in their year… and they were only in their junior year. Dan was jealous of the people who got to hang out with Phil, because he's had a crush on him ever since elementary school... Phil Lester had no idea who he was though, and it wasn't that surprising to Dan either. Not a lot of people knew who he was, Dan didn't mind though. He didn't like half of the people in this school. He would much rather be all by himself.

Dan Howell was the nerd who sat by himself every lunch period, he didn't talk to anyone and nobody recognized him unless he was being told off by a teacher for being late or if he forgot his homework, which happened way too much. Dan Howell was a mysterious guy who wore jeans that were too baggy and shirts that didn't fit but he wore them anyways, and he had tattoos that covered his body. Nobody knew who Dan Howell was, though they didn't care.

"You're such an idiot Chris, that was terrible!"

Dan got butterflies in his stomach when he heard the too familiar laugh that belonged to Phil, the laugh that he loved so much. Dan sighed, then he froze as soon as Phil's eyes locked with his own. Dan was terrified, and he didn't know if he should run now or stay where he was.

"Hey, shut up! That joke was brilliant!" Chris Kendall yelled back at Phil.

Phil smirked as he stared at the brown eyed boy that he had locked eyes with. He's seen him before, he swore that he's seen him before. He just didn't know where he had seen him. Phil glanced over at his friends and noticed that they were all too busy talking to each other, so he took the chance and escaped from them, and he made his way over to the boy.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock when he realized that Phil Lester himself, was walking over to him. They had never spoken to each other once before, and Dan was panicking.

"Hey," Phil greeted as he walked up to Dan.

"H-Hi," Dan stuttered, holding his notebooks close to his chest, as if they could protect him.

"I'm not going to hurt you-" Phil said, he chuckled.

"Wh-Why did you come over h-here?" Dan asked nervously.

"I was just curious. You're in my Math class, right?" Phil asked.

Dan slowly nodded. "A-And English and Art," He mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, yes! You're name is... Dan? Am I right?" Phil asked.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "You know my name?" He asked.

"Surprisingly. I'm usually bad with names," Phil joked. He grinned.

Dan blushed as he looked away from Phil, his heart pounding against his chest.

"I'm Phil, by the way..." Phil said, holding his hand out.

Dan immediately looked back at Phil. "I already know who you are, trust me," He said. He hesitated before he took Phil's hand. He couldn't help but notice their hands fit perfectly together, and that only made him want Phil more than he already did.

"Figures-" Phil rolled his eyes. But, he shook Dan's hand anyways then let go of it. He wasn't that surprised that Dan knew who he was, everybody knew who he was around this town.

"Oh. S-Sorry, that must be really annoying..." Dan mumbled, feeling guilty.

"It is what it is," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders. It went silent. Phil raised his eyebrows as he stared at Phil, just taking in all his features. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the boy looked. He almost couldn't believe they've never spoken before.

"S-So is there a football game this weekend?" Dan asked, finally breaking the silence.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to be there?" He asked.

"Maybe. Would you want me to be there?" Dan asked, smiling slightly.

"It would be nice. Sit somewhere where I could see you," Phil whispered.

Dan was sure that his cheeks were a dark shade of red by now. "Okay. I-I'll try," He said.

"See you later Howell," Phil said. He smirked before he turned around and walked back over to his group of friends, leaving Dan completely speechless at what just happened.

"Was that Phil Lester just talking to you?" Dan immediately looked over when he heard someone talking to him, and saw that it was PJ Liguori, someone who Dan actually knew.

"Uh... yeah. It was. Surprising right?" Dan asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, you're lucky. What did he talk to you about?" PJ asked, walking up to Dan.

"We were just talking about the game that was happening this weekend," Dan replied.

PJ raised his eyebrows. "You're into football?" He asked.

"Not really," Dan said. He blushed and looked away, feeling a little flustered.

"Oh, I get it-" PJ smirked. "I'm the same. I go just to see Chris," He said.

"The only problem is that you're actually dating Chris," Dan said.

"True. Why don't you just ask Phil out or something?" PJ asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Phil didn't even know who I was until just now!" Dan hissed.

"He seems to like you. He didn't punch you after he talked to you," PJ said. He laughed.

"PJ! Get over here!" PJ jumped as soon as he heard Chris's voice.

"Speak of the devil, that's my cue! See you later or something," PJ said. He turned around and then he ran over to Chris, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

Dan sighed. He turned around and then he walked down the hallway to his next class.

It was now Thursday, and Dan had never been more excited about the weekend. He couldn't wait to go to the football game and possibly have another chance to talk to Phil again. They hadn't spoken to each other since Monday, but they have been glancing at each other. Dan would blush and look away every time Phil looked at him, and Phil would laugh.

"One more class to go," Dan said out loud to himself as he shut his locker.

"Talking to yourself, are we?" Dan jumped as soon as he heard a voice.

"Phil! Oh my God. You scared me!" Dan whined, putting a hand on his chest.

Phil laughed. "So I can see," He said. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

Dan shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I have no friends, I don't have a boyfriend... and I spend my time sitting on my bed with my laptop in front of me every night," He said.

"Wow. Sounds like you've got an exciting life," Phil joked.

"Oh yeah. So exciting-" Dan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, did you want something?" He asked.

"Actually... I wanted to ask you a question," Phil said, walking closer to Dan.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at him. "Okay, ask away then..."

"You're going to the football game tomorrow, right? Well... every football game, the players are supposed to give their jackets to their girlfriends. Unfortunately, I'm gay and single so I don't have anyone to give it to. So, I wanted to ask... would you wear it?" Phil asked.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "A-Are you being serious?" He asked.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I would love it if you could wear it," He said.

Dan blushed. "Well, there's no way I'm going to say no to that," He said.

"Great!" Phil exclaimed. "Also, I wanted to ask... can we hang out tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, of course we can we hang out tonight. But, not for long though... mum doesn't really like it when I stay out late school nights," Dan said. He rolled his eyes.

"Mummy's boy, are we?" Phil asked, smirking. He laughed when he saw Dan's face.

"I am not a mummy's boy!" Dan pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

"You are totally a mummy's boy," Phil went into laughter.

"I'm going to be late for class," Dan grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You're already late for class. Do you want to skip?" Phil asked.

Dan's eyes went wide. "Skip? I-I've never skipped class before. I'd rather get a detention then skip class. My mum would totally kill me if she found out that I skipped!" He exclaimed.

"See, mummy's boy... and now you're a teacher's pet!" Phil said.

"Shut up!" Dan whined. He turned around and walked away from Phil.

"See you tonight!" Phil called, smirking as he watched Dan walk away from him.

"So, what exactly are we going to do tonight?" Dan asked, following Phil out of the school.

"We're going to my friend's house and we're going to hang out there," Phil said.

Dan stopped dead in his tracks. "W-Will there be other people there?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah... like, 20 people or something, I think-" Phil looked beside him and stopped when he didn't see Dan there. He looked behind him and frowned when he saw Dan had stopped walking. "Come on, what's your problem?" Phil asked, walking over to Dan.

"I'm not good around other people. I freeze up," Dan whispered.

"Hey, it's okay Dan. It's not like it's a party or something... we're not going to get drunk or anything. We're just going to go hang out there. We don't even have to talk to other people. It'll just be you and me really," Phil told him, wrapping his arm around Dan.

"R-Really?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil, more relaxed.

"Yes really. Why would I lie to you?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan smiled and nodded. "You're right. We can go," He said.

"Great. I hope you don't mind motorcycles," Phil said.

"Motorcycles?" Dan asked, his jaw dropping as he stared at Phil.

"Yeah, come on. You're going to love it once you're on it," Phil told him.

"Today is going to be the day that I die, isn't it?" Dan asked, following Phil over to a motorcycle, that was rather big. Dan had never ever been on a motorcycle before.

"Aw, come on Dan! You gotta take risks in life. Have fun," Phil said, dragging Dan over to his rather large motorcycle. "I've had this for over a year now. I promise... you will not die."

Dan sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll give it a go," He said.

Phil smiled, and then he sat on his motorcycle. "Take a seat," He said as he patted the space behind him on the motorcycle. He reached over and grabbed his helmet.

Dan groaned and then he sat down behind Phil. "Do I not get a helmet?" He asked.

"Only got one. Don't worry! Just hold onto me and you'll be fine," Phil told him.

"Oh trust me. You don't have to worry about me holding on," Dan said as he immediately wrapped his arms around Phil. "I am not planning on dying today."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're not going to die today," He laughed.

Less than 10 minutes later; Dan and Phil were finally at Phil's friends' house.

"Oh thank God!" Dan exclaimed as he got off of Phil's motorcycle.

Phil laughed as he also got off of it. "See? Told you that you wouldn't die!"

"That was horrific! How do you ride that thing everyday?" Dan asked.

"That's what she said!" Phil sang. He laughed when he saw the look on Dan's face.

"What if I gotten myself into?" He asked. He shook his head.

Phil laughed and then he grabbed Phil's hand, and then they finally walked into the house.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked around the house; music was blaring and there were definitely about 20 people in this house. It was almost like a mini party. This was new to Dan.

"Hey, come on-" Phil whispered to Dan as he wrapped his arm around Phil. Dan made sure to stay extra close to Phil. They weren't dating, but Dan felt like they were kind of.

"Phil, dude... you came!" Someone from the living room shouted.

Phil laughed. He let go of Dan but he grabbed his hand and they walked into the living room.

"'Bout fucking time, dude! What took you so long?" Chris asked, giving Phil a quick hug.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not that late," Phil said. "I brought a friend along... hope you don't mind."

Chris looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw it was Dan Howell. "Him?" He asked.

"Just, give him a chance... alright?" Phil hissed, glaring at Chris.

Dan looked up at Phil with wide eyes, a little frightened.

"Whatever!" Chris exclaimed. He walked back over to the couch, plopped down next to PJ.

Dan looked over and smiled when he saw PJ sitting there, and he waved back at him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"As long as it's not alcohol, sure!" Dan said, nodding.

"Oh come on-" Phil laughed, and then he dragged Dan to the kitchen. "How' Pepsi?" He asked, opening the fridge. He looked over at Dan and smiled.

"Pepsi sounds good. Hey Phil? D-Do you actually... like me?" Dan asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course I like you," Phil said as he pulled out two cans of Pepsi.

"It's just... I'm a little confused. Before a couple days ago... you had no idea who I am, and now you're inviting me over to your best friends' house and you even want me to wear your football jacket to the game tomorrow. I was just curious," Dan said.

"Okay... truth is, my friends kept telling me how much of a loser you were when i asked them who you were, and they kept saying how weird you were. I wanted to see if they were right or not, and that's why I talked to you. I'm glad I did honestly, because you're neither of those things," Phil told him, handing Dan the other Pepsi. "I actually do like you."

Dan smiled. "Thank you for not thinking that I'm a weird loser," He said.

"You're a bit weird, to be honest, but you're not a loser-" Phil laughed.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. No one can hate this face," Phil said. He smiled innocently.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "No, I guess not," He said.

"Let's go sit down somewhere," Phil suggested. He grabbed Dan's hand and then they went back to the living room. Phil sat down on a chair and then he motioned for Dan to sit down on his lap. Dan blushed but he walked over to Phil and sat down on his lap anyways. It only took him seconds to relax once Phil had his arms wrapped around him. Dan felt safe, which is something that he usually didn't feel when he was around other people.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Dan asked as he watched Phil pull out his football jacket. Dan was still so shocked that Phil had asked him to wear his jacket.

"Yes, of course. I don't want anyone else but you to wear it," Phil said. "Turn around-" He smiled as he watched Dan turn around and then he smiled as he put the jacket on it. "Now, let me see what you look like in it." He said. He bit his lip as he watched Dan turn around and then he smiled. "Just as I thought... it looks amazing on you!" He laughed.

Dan smiled as he looked down at the jacket and then he looked back up at Phil. "It's nice, and surprisingly very comfortable, and warm," He said happily. "Good luck for the game tonight."

"Thanks, we'll need it. We lost last week," Phil said. He sighed.

"I know. I was there," Dan laughed when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"So, can I have a kiss for good luck?" Phil asked hopefully.

"R-Really?" Dan asked, a little surprised. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Yes, really," Phil whispered as he stepped closer to Dan.

"I-I've never ki-kissed anyone before," Dan said nervously.

"Don't be so nervous Dan, it'll come naturally," Phil told him.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," He said. He couldn't believe that he was about to have his first kiss, his first kiss with Phil Lester. Of all people, he would have never thought that. Dan reached up and then he pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him. It only took him seconds to relax into the kiss when Phil started to kiss him back. After a few seconds of just kissing, Phil finally pulled away. He smiled as he stared at Dan.

"Lester! Stop flirting and get your butt over here right now! The game is starting in 10 minutes!" Phil jumped as soon as he heard his coach calling for him.

"Give me a minute!" Phil yelled back at him, rolling his eyes.

"You should go," Dan whispered. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll see you after the game, alright?" Phil said. He kissed Dan's cheek before he walked past him and then he finally walked into the men's locker room.

Dan sighed and then he walked out to the football field, where PJ was waiting for him.

"Hey," PJ greeted as soon as Dan walked up to him.

"Hey. Wanna go get our seats?" Dan asked, smiling at PJ.

"Yeah. Nice jacket, by the way," PJ said with a smirk.

Dan blushed. "Shut up!" He whined. He pushed PJ playfully.

"Are you and Phil together now?" PJ asked as they started to walk.

"Not really. I mean, we kissed but... we haven't really talked about it," Dan answered.

"Phil gets what he wants... and it looks like he wants you," PJ said.

"I don't know about that. He could have anyone he wanted, why pick me?" Dan asked.

"Don't be so doubtful. I can tell that Phil really likes you. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you two started talking. It's kind of annoying but also kind of cute," PJ said.

Dan laughed, blushing a little. "I always thought Phil hated me," He said.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you. It's just the people around him hate you," PJ chuckled.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Dan mumbled.

"Come on-" PJ grabbed Dan's hand and they walked over to the bleachers and they sat down.

An hour later; and the game was over. Phil's team won, and Dan couldn't be more happy for them. He knew how nervous Phil was before the game so he knew Phil would be happy.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he waited for Phil, by his motorcycle. He was nervous and excited to see Phil all at once, especially after what happened earlier between them.

"Boo!" Phil yelled as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist from behind.

"Phil!" Dan yelled with shock. "Don't do that to me!"

Phil laughed. "You weren't paying attention. I had to!" He claimed.

Dan rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He turned around and then he immediately hugged Phil. "Congratulations on winning! I knew you would," He whispered.

Phil smiled as he hugged Dan back. "Thanks. I'm so glad we won," He said.

"You killed it out there... even if I didn't know what was happening half of the time. Good thing PJ knows about football," Dan said. He giggled and looked up at Phil.

"Yeah, but that's only because Chris talks about football to him all the time," Phil said. He chuckled. "Oh, so the whole team is celebrating tonight at Chris's house. Want to come?"

Dan bit his lip. "I would love to but... this is your special night. You should go hang out with your friends and party," He said. "I don't want to get in the way of it."

"Dan, I think it's pretty obvious that I have a massive crush on you, and I want to be with you-"

Dan blushed. "Really?" He asked. "You could have anyone that you wanted..."

"Yes, and I want you," Phil said, quickly cutting Dan off.

Dan smiled. "So, does this make us official then?" He asked.

"I think it makes us official," Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan.

Dan giggled as he kissed Phil back. "Wow. I've never had a boyfriend before," He said,

"I'm honored to be your first," Phil said. He laughed. "So, will you come and hang out with me and my friends then? We have something else to celebrate now too!"

"Your friends don't really like me though," Dan mumbled.

"Who cares? I like you and that's all that matters, right?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah... you are right!" He said with a smile.

"Come on then!" Phil exclaimed excitedly, more eager to get to Chris's house. He quickly grabbed Dan's hand and they hopped onto the motorcycle, driving away from the school.


End file.
